Palabras de un hijo a su padre
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que Fingon dedicó a su padre tras conocer la nocitica de su muerte? Pequeño homenaje al segundo Rey Supremo de los Noldor en Endor


**Las palabras de un hijo a su padre** ** 455 Primera Edad del Sol**

"Te has ido, tu espíritu vuela libre hacia las Moradas de Mandos, larga y plena fue tu vida, pero ya no estás aquí con nosotros. Amado hijo, esposo, padre y rey, ahora todos lloran tu muerte, la muerte del más valiente de nosotros, aquel, que henchido de ira, cabalgó hacia los muros de la oscuridad, queriendo decidir con su destino la suerte del resto de Endor.

Las mentiras y el orgullo te separaron de tu medio hermano, pero jamás le olvidaste, jamás pudiste odiarle, por mucho daño que te hiciera a ti y a tus gentes, la misma sangre, maldecida ya, corría por vuestras venas. Terribles fueron las pruebas que el destino nos deparaba y la peor quizás fue la primera. Hielo y muerte azul se extendía a nuestro alrededor, pero tu jamás desesperaste, tu fuerza y valor, tu liderazgo nos hizo cruzar aquel baldío de dolor y muerte, y aunque muchos fueron los que cayeron y se perdieron, todos te seguimos, pues eras la luz que nos guiaba. Y por fin nuestros pies hollaron la tierra anhelada, llegó el final de nuestro largo viaje, aunque tu sabías que sólo era el principio de nuestro largo castigo por los males cometidos, y aun así seguiste adelante y nos diste confianza en los futuros días que nos esperaban. Isil ascendió por primera vez en los cielos y su luz tiñó de refulgente plata los estandartes de nuestro pueblo, mandaste tocar las argénteas trompetas anunciando que habíamos llegado a Endor. Y las criaturas de Morgoth huyeron ante nosotros.

Grande fue tu reino sobre Hithlum y cuando tu medio hermano, aquel que trajo todas nuestras desdichas, murió, fuiste nombrado Rey Supremo de nuestro pueblo. La sabiduría y la prudencia, tu amistad con los Edain de buen corazón, el deseo de reunir de nuevo a nuestra maltrecha parentela y así poner fin a la égida de Morgoth en Endor, marcaron tu mandato sobre nosotros. Yo siempre quise seguir tu ejemplo y llevé acabo mis propias hazañas, que jamás podrán igualar a las tuyas. Pero pocos fueron los que te escucharon y el terror del Oscuro estaba por desatarse una vez más.

Las llamas salvajes azotaron Ard-galen y el fuego de Agband devoró y mató todo hasta las montañas, fueron tantos los que murieron allí y tanta la desgracia y el dolor que les siguieron... y la guerra ya no paró del todo nunca más.

Yo lo vi en tus ojos de plata de estrellas, el dolor, la desesperación y la locura iracunda. Muchos, que te vieron pasar como nube de tormenta, cuentan que parecías el mismísimo Cazador; los ojos encendidos, los cabellos dorados al viento y los colores de tu escudo brillando en el baldío por el que cabalgabas. Y así, con Ringil refulgiendo en tu fuerte mano, te enfrentaste a aquel que llamaron Enemigo Oscuro del Mundo. Y dicen que su cuerpo tembló al oír tu voz y tu cuerno de plata. Valiente fue tu lucha, espada contra martillo, luz y tiniebla contrapuestas, pero quiso el destino que cayeras y el rápido y valiente Thorondor rescató tu cuerpo de las infames manos de Morgoth y lo llevó hasta las montañas de Gondolin, donde nuestro amado Turgon te enterró. La terrible noticia se extendió por todo Endor y muchos lloramos tu muerte. Pero jamás olvidaremos al más alto y valeroso de nuestros reyes y es con dolor y aflicción que sobre mi cabeza tomo la corona que una vez te perteneció. Ve en paz padre ha reunirte con aquellos que moran el las Tierras Bendecidas, las desdichas de este mundo ya no han de preocuparte. Namarië Aran". _Palabras de Fingon tras la muerte de su padre._

* * *

Esto es un pequeño escrito inspirado por el aburrimiento que produce estudiar. Es mi pequeño homenaje a uno de mis personajes favoritos del Silmarillion y de la Tierra Media en general, y es que la historia de Fingolfin me encanta, quizás algún día me atreva a hacerle un fic algo más extenso. 

Espero vuestras reviews, que siempre animan a seguir escribiendo.

Y los poquitos que me dejáis reviews, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios


End file.
